scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
Scan2Go in Spain
Spain (Listeni/ˈspeɪn/ SPAYN; Spanish: España esˈpaɲa ( listen)), officially the Kingdom of Spain (Spanish: Reino de España), is a sovereign state and a member of the European Union . It is located on the Iberian Peninsula in southwestern Europe. Its mainland is bordered to the south and east by the Mediterranean Sea except for a small land boundary with Gibraltar; to the north and north east by France, Andorra, and the Bay of Biscay; and to the west and northwest by Portugal and the Atlantic Ocean. Spain's border with Portugal (1,214 km long) is the longest uninterrupted border within the European Union. Summary Scan2Go first aired in Spain on Clan TVE channel beginning on July 12, 2011 and ending on TBD. It ran Monday through Friday at 18:35. The Scan2Go Worldwide Broadcast Market consists of multiple international markets / countries showing the TV series and/or carrying the machines (toys) and games. The summaries for the individual episodes are in the Cartoon Network List of Scan2Go episodes, as well as, the individual episode articles. The English titles below link to the individual episode articles, for the Cartoon Network U.S.A episodes. Season One Vote on Episode Questions and Lists *What is the single best episode? (One vote per person) Notes on the table columns The episode table (found above) consists of three main columns. They are Episodes, Episode Name / Title, and Clan TVE Air Date. While the Episodes and Clan TVE Air Date columns are quickly obvious, the Episode Name / Title column requires some explanation to update properly. * Episodes: This main column consists of two sub-columns denoting the lifetime episode number and the episode number by season. The lifetime number is continuous from the beginning to the end of the entire series across all seasons or slight name changes. The season episode begins and ends with a single season. * Episode Name / Title: This column has three rows each one providing the title of the episode in various formats. **''Spanish: The title uses the Spanish language, which like the English language uses the Romance language character set. A transliteration title isn't necessary, as it is with the Korean episode list. Various Spanish text to speech websites exist, such as IM Translator Spanish. Examples are: ¡Quiero ser el número 1! and Rumbo al espacio. Should you want to learn more about the Spanish language, please, check out the website Spanish alphabet, pronunciation and language - Omniglot.' Special Note to those adding or updating the Spanish title': The source line for the title includes both the Spanish and English title. We recommend source level updates to keep the markup simple and correct. Copying and pasting at the visual level can introduce extra formatting code, which introduces various errors. Thank you for your help and understanding. ** 'English: This is the title as found in the Cartoon Network (U.S.A) episodes. The title links to the article about the individual episode, as found on this wikia (Scan2Go Wiki). * '''Clan TVE Air Date: This is the date in the U.S.A date format of Month Day, Year (middle-endian format). Category:Broadcast Markets